


They Saved Her Life

by charisavalon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisavalon/pseuds/charisavalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Charis, she is just your normal, everyday 16 year old girl. She loves dancing, singing, animals, and of course her parents and twin sister Lily.But what happens when a fishing accident leaves both girls parentless, and Lily slips into a deep depression? For the longest time Charis thought she was going to lose her sister and best friend, but when a certain group of boys come and pull Lily out of her funk, Charis tweets them to thank them for bringing her sister back to her. Charis doesn't expect an answer or anything but she gets a very big surprise when she gets a tweet from a certain British boy saying how he wants to help more, what will happen to the two girls?</p>
<p>Follow Charis' journey through love, friendship, happiness, drama, betrayal and of course hot British and Irish boys in They Saved Her Life.</p>
<p>A/N: This is my first full length fanfic so please bare with me. give me feed back on what you think. love you guys!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mircale

 

**Charis’ P.O.V**

_I am walking down the dock with my parents and my amazing twin sister, Lily. We are heading to the boat for our deep sea fishing weekend in the Pacific. I look over at my sister the towards the end of the docks and race her to it. When I get almost there I trip and Lily trips over me. We look at each other and start laughing our butts off._

_“What are you girls doing?” I hear from behind us. Both Lily and I look over our shoulders to see mom and dad walking toward us, hand in hand._

_Man they are such a cute couple. I know that may be weird to say sense they are my parents but I still think they are. DON’T JUDGE ME!_

_“Oh you know, just hanging around. What are you doing?” Lily says, while helping me off the ground._

_“Well some on then or we won’t have enough time to do any fishing today!” Mom says, chuckling at our weirdness. How she doesn’t think we will have time to fish I don’t know, considering it is 7:30 in the morning and it only takes a few hours to get out to where we fish._

_“Okay, Okay. We are going.” I say as we go over to the boat._

_We get on the boat and head out to sea. The sky is a beautiful blue that matches the water, and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. I really hope this fishing trip goes well, but I keep getting this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen._

_We finally get out to where we are going to fish and clouds start to roll in. I am not too worried because we have been out fishing during rain before, but I still can’t get this feeling out of my mind that something is going to go wrong._

_A few hours, and me having caught 5 fish, later it really starts to storm so we decide to go into the cabin of our boat to get out of the rain. As time goes on the waves start to get bigger and bigger, rocking our boat back and forth. Usually I don’t get scared during storms but I know what weather can be like out on water and how bad storms can get, so yeah I am a little freaked out. Sue me!_

_Waves start to crash onto the deck of the boat and my mom and dad decide to go out and take the sails down and such. “Mom, Dad, please be careful.” I say to them as they start going up the steps. Lily and I are in the back corner of the boat. I am holding her hand as we lay under a blanket. Lily is terrified of storms so I am trying to calm her down._

_Mom and dad both walk over to us and take our hands. “Don’t worry about us dear.” Mom says. “But whatever you do, do not go up on the deck. Even if we don’t come back, which I am most certain we will be just fine; don’t go up there until the storm is over. Just relax and stay together. Do you understand me?”_

_Lily and I look at each other, then back at our parents before nodding. They both walk up the stairs and into the storm. Lily starts shaking next to me. ‘She must be really scared.’ I think to myself. “Hey Lily, do you have your deck of cards?” I ask, trying to make her feel better._

_“Yeah of course I do. Why?” Lily asks, looking confused._

_“Get them out, we will play a game.” I say with a huge grin._

_After many, many, MANY games of Black Jack we both realize that neither mom nor dad have come nack down. “Shouldn’t they be back by now?” Lily asks, on the brink of tears._

_“Yeah, but I am sure they are fine. They told us to stay here so that is what we will do. Why don’t we take a nap, and I am sure when we wake up they will be back down here.” I say with a small smile, trying to be more convincing._

_She nods her head and closes her eyes, I do the same and the next thing I know it is morning. We both wake up and go out on the deck now that the storm is over._

_“Where are they?” Lily asks, looking around with a worried expression on her face._

_“I’m not sure Lils.” I try calling for them and we look around and see a mast down._

_‘Oh no, please god don’t let them be under there.’ I think to myself as both Lily and I start walking towards the broken mast. We turn the corner and almost die when we see---_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

       I jump straight up in bed, sweat running down the back of my neck. GOD DAMN IT! I had that dream again! I have been having this dream at least three times a week sense it happened. I barely ever sleep anymore and it is getting out of control.

       I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Charis, I am 16 years old and I live in Miami Florida. I have shoulder length auburn hair, and blue/green eyes, oh and I wear glasses. I stand at an amazing 5 foot 3 inches and I am pretty skinny. I love animals, singing and reading. Yeah I’m a nerd, I know. I can play the piano and the guitar. Oh and I live with my twin sister, Lily. We are totally identical except I wear glasses and she doesn’t. We live by ourselves in a fairly good sized apartment and we go to school online. We don’t go to normal public school because I have had to find a full time job to pay for this place and other necessary items sense our parents died during that storm.

      Well enough about me and on with the story.

       I drag my butt out of bed and over to my closet, grabbing my work clothes before walking into the bathroom. I take a nice long shower to sooth my body, making sure to wash my body with my favourite Twilight Woods body wash, and then I turn off the shower and get out. I dry off and put the towel over my hair t help it dry. I put on all my clothes and then take the towel out of my hair. I blow dry my hair and then curl it into little ringlets. Then I just do a touch of makeup. Foundation and mascara, with a touch of lip gloss to finish it off.

       I walk over to Lily’s bedroom and knock on her door. “Lily it’s time to get up!” I yell through the door, although I know she didn’t wake up. So I walk into her room and rip the sheets off her sleeping body. “Come on Lils, you have to get up. Please?” I try to ask very calmly, because I know if I’m not careful she will snap at me and then break down.

       “Ugh Fine!” She shouts at me. She sits up and glares at me. Lily blames me for mom and dad dying sense I didn’t go out there after we played cards. It has been 8 months sense the accident and she still barely speaks to me. “I am up, not get out!” she says through clenched teeth.

      “Okay I’m going. I have to go to work, but I will be home for dinner, okay? And please eat something while I am gone?” I ask quietly. She barely eats anymore and I am afraid if she doesn’t change soon she will die and that it will be my fault too.

      She rolls her eyes at me and stands up. “I make no promises, now get out of here.” She says, while walking to her closet.

      “Alright I am going. See you at dinner. I love you.” I say, walking out the door, not even waiting for a response, knowing I won’t get one. As I walk out the door, I look up at the sky outside and pray. “Please Lord, I know I don’t usually do this, and I don’t really know how it works, but please help me. I need help with Lily. I need her tp get better and I can’t do it on my own. Please send help and I will be eternally grateful.” I sigh and keep walking. I really hope that someone comes to help me, one way or another. Little did I know just how much help I would really get.


	2. Starbucks Boy

**Charis’ P.O.V.**

I walk into the Starbucks that I work at (I am the manager thank you very much) and walk to the back to get my apron on. I walk out to the front again just as my co-worker and boyfriend, Logan, walks through the door.

                “Hey Charbear!” Logan says, hoping over the counter that I am behind. He gets this cute grin on his face and grabs my waist, pulling me closer to him. Logan leans down to try to kiss me, just as our lips are about to meet, the door opens and in walks a guy that looks about 19.

                “We will continue this later.” I whisper in his ear before going over to take the guy’s order. “Hello, what would you like today?” I ask, showing off my best smile.

                “Can I get a caramel Frappe and a chocolate muffin, please?” The guy asks. He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He also has a British accent, which I found to be very attractive.

                “Sure, I love your accent by the way. A bit far from home though, don’t you think?” I ask as I go over to the machine and start on his coffee.

                I am here for work. I travel a lot.” He explains offhandedly.

                “Well that must be cool. Getting to meet new people and see a bunch of new places, right?” I ask again. I hope he doesn’t think I am being nosey or pushy; I just really wanted to know.

                “Yeah it is very cool I think. And don’t worry love; I don’t think you’re being pushy.” He says with a smirk.

                “Did I really say that out loud?” I ask. He chuckles and nods. “Well that’s awkward. But anyways here is your coffee and muffin.” I hand him this order, while he gives me the money.

                “Thanks love. Look I really have to go but I don’t think I could pass up an opportunity to get the number of a pretty girl like you. So what do you think?” He asks with a cheeky grin.

                I smile back sweetly and take his hand write my name and number on it. “I hope you enjoy your coffee, and make sure to text me so I can have your number too.”

                He nods his head, winks and waves, before walking out the door.

                “What the hell was that?” I turn around and see Logan standing there, arms crossed and glaring at me.

                “What do you mean? I was getting the customer his order.” I explain, confused as to why he was so mad.

                “Don’t give me that shit, he was totally flirting with you, and you were flirting back! You even gave him your fucking number!” He had walked over so he was standing right in front of me, yelling in my face.

                “He wasn’t flirting, he was just being friendly and I gave him my number so we can be friends. Stop being so fucking over protective and let me live my life!” I yell back.

                Just as I was going to continue yelling at him, I feel a pain in my cheek. It takes me a minute to realize what had happened. “You just fucking slapped me!” I yell, tears streaming down my face. I start backing away and his eyes soften as he comes to his senses.

                “Oh my god, Charis! I am so sorry!” Logan says, taking a step towards me, but I step back.

                “Save it Logan, we are done and I quit. Have a nice life.” I say, walking back to grab my stuff. As I walk back out Logan grabs my arm.

                “You’re really going to regret this Charis.” He says, holding my arm tightly.

                “The only thing I regret is giving you the time of day.” I retort, pulling my arm out of his grasp and running out the door.

                As I walk, with tears still falling from my eyes, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and answer without looking at the Caller ID.

                “Hello?” I ask, trying to hide the fact that I am crying, but failing miserably when I sob right after.

                “Hi Charis? This is Liam. Are you okay?” The voice asks on the other end of the line.

                “Yes this is Charis. I don’t think I know a Liam, I’m sorry.” I say, my voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

                “Oh sorry, I never introduced myself. I am the guy you gave your number to at Starbucks. Now don’t avoid my question, are you okay?” Oh right Liam. I would hate to tell him that he is pretty much the reason that I broke up with my boyfriend, but I can’t really lie to him and say that I’m fine.

                “No, I’m not really okay at the moment.” I decide to be honest with him. He was very sweet to me and I appreciate that.

                “What happened love? I know we just met but you can tell me anything.” See he is such a sweet guy, even though he doesn’t even actually know me at all.

                “I don’t want to talk about it now. Can you meet me somewhere in like an hour?” I ask. I really need to tell someone about this even if he is the reason; he is still really sweet for wanting to help.

                “Actually love I can’t. I am on my way to the airport to head to Australia for work.”He sounded genuinely sad that he couldn’t meet up with me, even though I was sad that he couldn’t, I knew I would still tell him about it eventually. I would tell him about that and maybe even about my family problems. I know that I have only met him once but I feel like I can trust him.

                “Okay that’s fine. I do want to talk about it, just not at this very moment. Maybe you can call me after you get off the plane. Or once you get settled into your hotel or something?” I ask hopefully. I really wanted to talk to him, and soon, but I need to let it settle in a bit first.

                “Yeah, sure. I will give you a call once I get to my hotel. Well I am at the airport so I have to go. Talk to you soon okay?” He asks.

                “For sure. Talk to you soon. Bye Liam.” I end the call and wipe the tears that had stopped falling for at least a little while. My apartment building is up ahead so I run to it, up the stairs, and into mine and Lily’s apartment.

                “Lily, I’m home!” I shout. I walk towards my room, walking past Lily’s in the process, when I hear voices coming from inside her room. “Lily?” I ask as I slowly open her door and you won’t believe what I see.


	3. She is changing

_Recap:_

“Lily?” I ask as I slowly open her door and you won’t believe what I see.

**Charis's P.O.V**

When I open the door I see Lily jumping around her room singing into her hair brush. I stand there shocked. When I had left the house this morning, she didn’t even want to get out of bed, and now she is blasting music and dancing.

Lily looks over at me and smiles. "Hi Charis!" She shouts over the music.

I smile and wave at her. She pulls me into the room and starts dancing. I walk over and shut off the music, looking at her with a confused expression on my face. "What were you doing?" I ask

"I was dancing and singing, what the hell does it look like?" she rolls her eyes going to turn the music back on.

"What band was that? I don’t recognize it." I raise an eye brow at her

"Some new band called One Direction. I found them on YouTube then downloaded their album."  She smiles and turns the music back on.

I walk out of the room and go into mine, pulling out my laptop and getting onto Bing searching up One Direction. A bunch of videos about 5 really attractive guys pop up and I click on one and a song comes up called One Way or Another so I watch it. I look closely at one of them and realize that it one of the guys was the guy from Starbucks. I watch a few more videos and then I get on to twitter and look them up. I follow all of them and tweet them all.

**@CharisAvalon:@Harry_Styles @NiallOfficial @Real_Liam_Payne @Louis_Tomlinson @zaynmalik You saved my sister and I can’t thank you enough.**

I send the tweet then send one directly to Liam.

**@CharisAvalon:@Real_Liam_Payne Why didn’t you tell me you were famous?**

I didnt expect to get a message from any of them but almost immediately I get a tweet back.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: @CharisAvalon I’m glad we could help. Can I ask what we did?**

My phone goes off saying I have 2 new followers. I check and see that both Liam and Louis now follow me. I check and see that i also have two DM's. I click on the first one and smile.

**I thought you realized who I was already and were just cool with it, but the fact that you don’t know me is okay too. Hey why were you upset earlier? when we were talking you sounded like you were crying. ~Liam**

I smile and click reply.

**I would hope that you were okay with it, but now my sister sort of loves you so I know who you are. Oh yeah about earlier when i gave you my number the guy I was working with (who was my boyfriend) thought I was flirting and then slapped me so now I am jobless and boyfriendless. Oh well. So how is the plane ride? ~Charis**

I send the message and then go back and click on the other message.

**So care to explain to me how the lads and I saved your sisters life? ~Louis**

I sit there trying to think of what to say without sounding like a crazy fan. After I think for a while I smile and start to write

**Firstly, I would like to say I wasn’t planning on getting an answer from you considering how many people tweet you everyday but this is cool. Okay so onto my sister, we are actually twins and a few months ago there was a.... accident and our parents were killed so now we live on our own. Due to some circumstances Lily, my sister, blamed me for our parents death and so she hated me and wouldnt get out of bed. But when I came home from work today she was dancing and singing to your album. She was truly happy and smiling, so thanks. I don’t expect a message back but just know that I am thankful. ~Charis**

**P.S. Sorry the message was so long.**

I close my laptop and go into my bathroom, wash off my makeup, put my hair up in a bun and walk back into my bedroom. I lie down and put my phone on the bedside table and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, now I am going to try to be more consistent but I also may need some ideas, if you have any just hit me up, that is my real Twitter account and my tumblr will be below. And I don't know if I said this before but I do not own the boys or anyone else mentioned in this story and it is all fake. But also this is my story so please don't steal it. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://come-to-me-nouis.tumblr.com/


End file.
